A Summer to Remember
by agbergn
Summary: When the gang wins a 3 month long cruise and Jack and Kim have to share a room, they find it hard to keep their feelings for each other to themselves. But a sinking ship, an undercover spy disguised as a crew member and an evil waitress can temporarily distract you from your feelings. Join Kim, Jack and the gang as they get wrapped up in a confusing mystery that won't solve itself.
1. The Announcement

**Hi! This is my first story, but I love the idea I had for this story!**

**Sadly I don't own Kickin It or Royal Caribbean Cruise Line so please don't sue! If I owned Kickin it, Jack and Kim would have been together sooner! :P And if The Hauntings on Evening Street is a real movie, I don't own it either.**

**Now, on with the story! Oh yeah, sorry if I can't update a lot because I'm always SOOOOOOOOO BUSY! But I will make sure not to forget about this story.**

**Also, review if you like, review if you don't, plus PM me some ideas for OC's because I need some for future chapters on the cruise ship and at some places they stop (which will be announced in the second chapter) ok now I will stop rambling and post this story!**

Kim's P.O.V.

I hurry to the dojo. Rudy had texted everyone saying he had a big announcement to make and that we shouldn't be late. Practice starts at 4:00 pm and right now it's 3:57. 3 minutes to get there! I arrive with 30 seconds to spare.

I look around the room and see that I the last person to come. I notice everyone is dressed in normal clothes as I make my way to the back of the dojo and quietly sit down beside Jack.

Jack turns to me and whispers in my ear, "What do you think the announcement is about?"

I think for a minute before answering. "Probably another tournament or something." I don't really care about Rudy's announcement. Not like it would be something exciting...

The lights in the dojo dim, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn around and give Jack a questioning look, but he just shrugs and directs his attention back to the center of the room. I do the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Or I guess, Lady and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for..." Rudy's voice is heard from somewhere in the darkness.

The lights quickly turn on and Rudy is standing on the worn, blue mat in the center of the room wearing the most hideous outfit I have EVER seen. It consists of shiny,tight gold leggings, navy blue shoes with shiny brass buckles, a tight gold shirt, a lime green jacket that was trimmed with red and purple lace and covered with giant holes. To top it of he was wearing a dark green hat with a maroon feather sticking out of it.

I could hear stifled laughs from all my friends, except for Jerry. He just goes ahead and laughs.

"Dude, You look like an elf dude!" Jerry exclaims.

Rudy glares at all of us, but mostly Jerry, before continuing.

"Do you remember the Krazy Karate Kompetition?" Rudy asks to nobody in particular.

Everyone groans.

"You mean the contest where you send videos of every student in your dojo performing karate? Judges choose two dojos around from the country and they win a free summer-long Royal Caribbean Cruise for everyone in their dojo." I say, very annoyed.

"Rudy, you've entered us every year, but have we ever won? Ummmmm... No!"

"But Kim this year it's different!" Rudy says, very excited. "This year we won. Practice is canceled! Go home and pack, we leave tomorrow. Tomorrow we will go over cabin partner + port schedules."

Everyone jumps up. I hear joyous laughter and excitement from everyone

"Holy Christmas nuts! I can't believe we won!" Milton yells.

"Yo! A cruise is the perfect place to meet girls!" Jerry says.

"Wow Jerry. We win a free 3 month cruise and that's the first thing on your mind." Jack rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe we're going on a cruise! Think of all the places we'll visit! And relaxing at sea will be amazing!" I squeal, giving Jack a hug. He wraps his arms around me.

Wait... Am I hugging Jack? I look up into the eyes of Jack. Quickly I pull away blushing tomato red. I notice a slight blush on Jack's face too.

Jack's P.O.V.

"I can't believe we're going on a cruise! Think of all the places we'll visit! And relaxing at sea will be amazing!" Kim squeals before hugging me. Before I can stop myself, my arms wrap around her. She looks up into to my eyes, before quickly pulling away.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbles, a faintly blushing face.

"It's fine, I actually liked hugging y... Um... I mean I actually like... Um... I actually like hugging... Yodelers! Ya! I actually like hugging yodelers." I say quickly trying to cover up my first sentence and my blush.

She blushes redder than before. "Let's just go home and pack."

"Sure." I answer as I walk over to my karate bag and sling it over my left shoulder. I notice Kim does the same.

Kim and I turned down the block that we both live on. (Her grey house with many overflowing gardens is right next to my brick house) How convenient is it to live next to your best friend (and crush)?

'Stop thinking about her as a crush' I mentally scold myself, 'She's your best friend... Nothing more. It would ruin your friendship if you asked her out and she didn't feel the same way.'

"Jack? Jack? JACK!" Kim shakes me until I respond.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well do the thinking in your house because we're here." Kim shoves me towards my house a little harder then necessary.

I chuckle as I hop up the front steps to my house. After I quickly unlock the door I look over my right shoulder, searching for Kim, but to my dismay she isn't there.

'To my dismay? Jack, get ahold of yourself.' But I couldn't control my everyday want to see her face. It made me feel more comfortable, more joyful, it got me through the hard days.

I sigh at my thoughts as I make my way through the cozy living room, up the grey carpeted stairs and into my Bobby Wasabi themed room. Even if you didn't know me, you would be able to tell I liked karate.

As flop down on my comfy queen sized bed I hear knocking on my window. I cautiously pull back my lime green curtains to see Kim's face. She's teetering on the wooden boards that connect our windows together. We set it up when we were younger and to this day we still use it. Probably even more than we used to.

I open my window allowing Kim to enter. She jumps down with a thud a immediately sits down on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask while pulling out my blue rolling suitcase from my closet.

"I still can't believe we get to go on a cruise! And that it's going to be a Royal Caribbean cruise! My friend Amelia went on one for New Years and she told me ALL about it! She talked about the teen club, the Windjammer, the pools, the water park, the ice cream station at the pool, the dining room, the shops, the small restaurants, the shows in the theater..." She rambles on.

I had to stop her, when she starts rambling, it could be hours before she stopped talking.

"What are you packing?" I interrupt her.

"Oh, I packed enough clothes for two weeks because I heard there is laundry service on the ship. But I also brought some fancy dresses for the formal nights." She answers as if I didn't just talk over her.

"Cool I'll just pack these." I say over my shoulder as I stuff a bunch of shirts, socks, shorts and pants into my royal blue suitcase.

I place the suitcase beside my dresser and sit down beside Kim.

"Do you want to watch a movie and stay for dinner?" I suggest.

"I'd love to! Just let me go check in with my parents first." She laughs before standing up and crawling across the boards to her window.

I watch her disappear through her door.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Do you want to watch a movie and stay for dinner?" Jack suggests.

On the inside I scream 'Yes!'

But on the outside I say, "I'd love to! Just let me go check in with my parents first."

I stand up and scramble across the boards to my room. I run out my door and head towards the living room. I knew I would find my mom knitting and my dad watching a pre-taped football game. I was correct... and ecstatic when they said I could go as long as I was back by midnight. I couldn't wait to hangout with my best friend (and crush)!

'Stop thinking about him as a crush! He doesn't like you back and if you admitted your feelings and he didn't feel the same way your friendship would become incredibly awkward.' My inner voice scolded me.

As I arrive back in my room I check my hair and make up in my pearl outlined mirror. I catch Jack staring at me and I blush, realizing he had seen everything. I quickly trip over to the boards and crawl towards his window, cover my up my blush with my hair.

Jack's P.O.V.

I help Kim through my window and we walk towards my basement, our traditional movie-watching cove.

I playfully shove her onto the lumpy brown coach and select the first movie I see. Without looking, open up the case and insert the DVD into the player. As I hop down beside Kim, we hear a bloodcurdling scream.

Before Kim can stop me I bolt up the stairs, frantically searching for something... Or someone.

"Mom!?"

**Haha! Cliffie! Well that's all for now! But first I have a favor to ask you! PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate reviews soooo much, I can't tell you enough! Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, even review if it bored you to death. Also, if you review I'll always answer back! Well that's all for today! Toodles!**

**~Aria Blossom**


	2. Moondance Airlines?

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update! I had lots of requests for thus and I'm sorry if it might be a little slow in the beginning of this story. But once they discover the mystery, it will become better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Shoutouts to ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper, Gymnastflip, KarynitaAusllyandKick, StayWeird9, TheAnapmendoza, Zanavia13, awesomebri66 and im_in_love_with_kickin_it for following my story!**

**Shoutouts to ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper, KarynitaAusllyandKick and Zanavia13 for reviewing!**

**OK, enough rambling and on with the story! Wait! One more thing! There is an important author's note at the bottom so please read it!**

**I don't own Kickin It or Delta Airlines and if Moondance Airlines is a real company, I don't own that either.**

Jack's P.O.V.

I help Kim through my window and we walk towards my basement, our traditional movie-watching cove.

I playfully shove her onto the lumpy brown coach and select the first movie I see. Without looking, I open up the case and insert the DVD into the player. As I hop down beside Kim, we hear a bloodcurdling scream.

Before Kim can stop me I bolt up the stairs, frantically searching for something… Or someone...

"Mom!?"

Carefully, I peek around the corner to my mother's exercise room, afraid of what I might see. Before I can look into the room, I feel a hand on my shoulder. The simple touch scares me and I jump. Behind me I can hear Kim chuckle.

"Jack! It's just me!"

I breathe hard. My eyes wide and alert, searching.

"But that scream…." I stutter.

"It was just the movie! Someone probably accidentally put _The Hauntings on Evening Street _DVD in the My Little Duck case."

"Oh….." I answer awkwardly. "Maybe we should watch another movie?" I suggest hopefully.

"Is Jack Brewer scared?" She mimics me, while emphasizing that _scared _part.

"Ok, ok. We can watch _The Hauntings on Evening Street_. But don't blame me when you get scared"

"I don't think I'll be the one getting freaked out," She answers matter-of-factly.

As we sit huddled on the brown canvas coach, I think about the trip tomorrow. Sadly Eddie has to stay back home, he has to go to summer school to improve his science grade. We promised to take a bunch of pictures for him. Kim and I are going to try to put together a scrapbook for him. That way he can feel like he was with us the whole time.

We'll have to take a four-five hour flight to Miami and Rudy was kind enough to spend an extra thousand dollars on first class seats for Kim, Milton, Jerry and me. But, we'll have to get up at four in the morning! Our cruise doesn't leave until the day after tomorrow, so we get to stay in a luxury 5-star hotel! It has an enormous saltwater pool and three hot tubs.

Because Rudy has to stay back and work at the dojo, he left us a big packet of instructions. One sheet for every day. The instructions will include excursions, dining and nightly activities for every day.

I turn back to the movie. It's at the part that I used to be terrified of when I was younger… When the boy turns back into a werewolf and eats his mother… OK fine, I'm still afraid of it, but I'm with Kim. When I'm with Kim, everything seems right in the world.

As the werewolf lumbers towards his mother, Kim screams and buries her face into my shirt. When the scene in over she pears out of my shirt and decides just to rest her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and we just sit there for a while, with Kim every once in a while having to bury her face in my shirt again.

When the movie is over Kim looks very pale. I know that this isn't a good time to make a snarky comment, so instead I carry her bridle style up the stairs to my room, across the rickety boards leading to her room and gently set her in her bed.

As I start back to my room I hear Kim call out.

"Jack!"

Kim's P.O.V.

He answers, "Yes Kim?"

"Ummm.. Can you stay here tonight? The movie actually _really_ freaked me out and ummm…. I'm kinda too scared to sleep alone." I rush the words out. I can't have Jack think I'm a wimp!

As he scratches the back of his head, I'm afraid he'll decline, but he makes his way over to my orchid purple bed and slips under the covers. I smile thankfully at him and he smiles back, wrapping his strong arms around me. His protecting hug draws me into the world of dreams.

I wake to Milton snapping his pale fingers in my face. Tiredly, I gaze around the room, momentarily forgetting where I am. After my eyes adjust to the bright lights, I realize I'm in my room, in my bed, with Jack… With Jack!? I quickly sit up in bed, but relax when I remember last night.

I notice Milton has been watching me closely since he woke me up, but Jerry has just been sitting in my lime green, fuzzy beanbag, playing on his Smartphone.

"Why is Jack in your bed?" Milton asks me quizzically.

I explain the story to him while I finish packing and Jack runs over to his room to grab his bags. I hurriedly pack my lip gloss, a hair brush and an extra pair of zebra print socks and haul my over-stuffed luggage down two flights of stairs to the front door, where a blue cab is patiently waiting.

The cab driver helps me stuff the luggage in the back of the car. We all pile into the car. Jerry and Milton in the middle row, Jack and I in the back.

The drive to the airport took forty-five minutes. Jack and I pass the time by telling jokes, sharing stories and eventually we just both fall asleep.

We arrive at the airport just as my watch turns to five a.m. We thank and pay the cab driver, who turned out to be Jerry's friend's mother's friend's husband!

As we enter the airport I am surprised by how quiet it is. I've always gone to airports during the day, never this early in the morning. We find a temporary place to sit and I pull out our first set of instructions.

It reads: "Step 1: Check your luggage at the Moondance Airlines check-in gate."

I look up and down the room, searching for any sign of a Moondance Airlines. But none appear.

I turn and send Kim a questioning look, but she just shrugs. She looks exhausted.

I finally give up looking and ask a woman, around the age of thirty, at a Delta check-in gate. She furrows her eyebrows and thinks for a minute. She opens her mouth to speak but stops, as if there is something she wants to tell us, but doesn't think she can trust us.

She finally decides to simply say, "I'm sorry, I've never heard of that airline, you must have mixed up the name with another airlines. Good day." And with that she turns her back on us and busies herself checking the tag on a floral suitcase.

"What was that all about?" Kim asks when we arrive back at our suitcases that Jerry was "guarding", obviously suspicious,

"I'm not sure." I answer slowly, "Maybe someone else here is taking the same airline? We should ask around."

She shrugs, before making her way towards an old man, with me trailing not far behind. When she reaches the man she shoots me a glance, as if to say, "You do it." I sigh and tap the old man on the shoulder.

The man looks to be just over one hundred and is completely bald except for a few stubby strands of hair on the top of his head. He has a short, scraggly, grey beard that is coated in a layer of crumbs. Kim wrinkles her nose.

"Um excuse me." I say after clearing my throat, "Have you by any chance, ever hear of Moondance Airlines?"

The old man looks at me as if I'm crazy and after he realizes I'm actually asking him, he bursts out into laughter so hard I'm afraid he'll fall over. When he stops laughing and looks me up and down he answers, "Son… Moondance airlines has been closed for over fifty years!"

**Well that's all for now guys! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if there are any spelling, punctuation and grammar errors, I wrote this kinda in a hurry. I wanted to post this for all the people who took the time to read this! Thank you again for the people who followed and reviewed my story! Every chapter I'll give a shoutout to one person for following my story and one person for reviewing! Ok! Time for my special announcement! I kinda mentioned this in my first chapter, but this is a more detailed explanation. In later chapters I need some OCs. If guests don't know what those are, they are other characters, characters that you make up. I need ideas for OC's. You can PM or review them to me. And I could feature your character in my story! Just please tell me ther name, personality and appearance! Thanks!**

**~Aria Blossom**


End file.
